Maintenant ma vie a un sens
by Plumette
Summary: Fic basée sur le défi de Amy Evans. La guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort entraînant avec lui Harry et Ron. Hermione s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu empêcher leur mort, et rencontre aux hasard du temps un jeune homme qui va changer sa vie.
1. Seule

**Maintenant, ma vie a un sens.**

Voici le défi lancé par Amy Evans:

Le défi que je vous propose est basée sur le couple Hermione/Sirius  
  
Voici les réstrictions:  
  
1- Hermione doit se trouver en 7 année  
  
2-voldemort est vaincu, mais il a entrainer Harry et ron avec lui  
  
3- Hermione (part le moyen que vous voulez) doit se retrouver au temps des maraudeurs  
  
4- Sa doit être soit un love/hate ou un amour normal  
  
5- il peut avoir formation de plusieur couple, mais surtout le couple hermione/sirius

J'ai décidé de relever ce défi et voici le premier chapitre:

Chapitre 1: Seule

Seule. Je suis seule à présent. Tout ceux que je connaissait: mes parents, mes amis Harry et Ron, tous sont morts. Morts pour être mes parents, mort pour être le Survivant, mort pour un combat, morts dans un combat.

Je vais entrer en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, mais je serais seule. Seule dans mon coin, car chacun de mes pas, chaque couloir, chaque classe me les rappelera. Leurs ombres danseront autour de moi, me narguant, me reprochant de ne pas être morte comme eux.

Je n'en peux plus. C'est trop dur de penser qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde, de savoir qu'ils sont morts. Bien sûr, Harry, lui a rejoint ses parents, ses grands-parents, son parrain! Il a retrouvé sa famille dans la mort, alors que Ron l'a perdu dans cette mort. C'est vraiment trop injuste. Bien sûr, si Dumbledore était là, il me répondrait que c'est la vie qui est injuste, et que l'on y peut rien. Même en étant sorciers, on ne peut rien contre cela. Mais lui aussi est parti, lui aussi m'a abandonné.

Le Poudlard express entra en gare de Pré-au-Lard, mais Hermione ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle entendit la voix enrouée d'Hagrid appeler les premières années qu'elle vit qu'elle était presque arrivée. Dans un état second, elle rejoignit une calèche voyant enfin, et malheureusement, de ses propres yeux les terrifiants sombrals. C'est toujours dans cet état proche du somnambulisme qu'elle arriva jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. À chaque table, il manquait de nombreuses personnes ayant données leur vie pour le bien de l'humanité, même à la table des Serpentards.

Les murs de la grande Salle étaient recouverts de tentures noires: Poudlard était en deuil. Poudlard venait de perdre beaucoup en peu de temps: des élèves, l'un des meilleurs directeurs qu'il n'y ait jamais eu et le Survivant. Le fauteuil de Dumbledore était vide. Le professeur Mac Gonagall qui assurait les fonctions de directrice à sa place avait refusé de prendre sa place à la table des professeurs. Le choixpeau était présent comme chaque année, sur son tabouret et attendait que les nouveaux arrivent.

Ils arrivèrent guidés par le professeur Rogue, qui avait, lui, repris le poste de sous-directeur. Il était toujours habillé de noir mais on voyait sur son visage un changement. Il n'était plus Mangemort, il n'était plus espion, et enfin il allait pouvoir vivre sa vie. Mais, il pleurait comme chacun la perte de ce grand homme qu'était Dumbledore: son mentor, son sauveur.

La répartition pu commencer. Le choixpeau, contrairement à son habitude, ne fit pas de chanson. Il parla simplement:

"Tous les élèves ici présents qui ont été répartis les années précédentes me connaissent. Je suis le choixpeau, chapeau de Godric Gryffondor à qui chacun des fondateurs de Poudlard ont donné une partie de leurs cerveaux, me permettant de vous répartir dans leurs différentes maisons. Cette année, je n'ai pas eu a coeur de faire une chanson, avec tout les malheurs qui nous ont touché. Je dirais juste que pour être à Serpentard, il suffit d'avoir de la ruse, une soif de faire ses preuves, pour aller à Serdaigle, une grande intelligence est suffisante, si vous rejoignez Poufsouffle, c'est que vous êtes loyaux et justes, et enfin si votre courage prime par dessus tout, alors rendez-vous à Gryffondor."

Le professeur Rogue les appela un par un jusqu'au dernier. À la fin de la répartition, le professeur Mac Gonagall se leva et entama un discours.

Chers élèves. Aujourd'hui est pour nous à la fois un jour de bonheur car le Mage Noir Voldemort est enfin mort, malheureusement nous pleurons aussi la disparition de vos camarades mort dans cette bataille, dont Harry Potter que vous connaissez pour être le Survivant. Pour chacun d'entre eux, je vous demande de porter un toast.

À chaque table, les élèves se levèrent et portèrent un toast, murmurant les prénoms de ceux tombés au combat.

Mais, aujourd'hui, nous pleurons également la disparition de notre directeur Albus Dumbledore. Il avait fait de Poudlard une école hors norme, faisant de son mieux pour éviter les discordes entre nos maisons, pour nous unir dans ce combat final. Portons un toast à ce grand homme qu'il était. À Albus Dumbledore.

À Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus, les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues, elle n'arrivait pas à les contenir. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas envie. Et puis, elle n'était pas la seule. À côté d'elle, Ginny aussi pleurait. Elle pleurait son frère, elle pleurait Harry qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Parvati pleurait la mort de Ron, son petit ami, Neville pleurait la mort d'amis qui l'avait aider à prendre confiance en lui, à prouver son courage, des amis qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Lavande aussi pleurait, tout comme Dean et Seamus la perte de ses camarades de Gryffondor qui avaient plus d'une fois prouvés qu'il étaient digne de cette maison. Malheureusement cette guerre avait été leur dernière épreuve et ils n'en étaient pas revenus.

Le repas était maintenant fini, et pourtant son assiette était toujours aussi pleine. Elle avait laissé aux préfets le soin de conduire les premières années jusqu'au dortoir. Il fallait à présent qu'elle aille voir le professeur Mac Gonagall, lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter d'être Préfète en Chef.

Professeur.

Minerva Mac Gonagall se retourna en entendant cette voix. Elle savait que c'était Hermione Granger, et elle eu de la peine pour elle lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

Oui, Miss Granger.

Je.. je ne peux pas accepter d'être Préfète en Chef. Je ne pourrais pas effectuer mon rôle correctement, maintenant qu'ils.. qu'ils.. qu'ils sont.. morts.

Je vous comprends. Mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas seule. Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous pouvez venir me voir, ou un autre professeur.

Me.. mer..ci.

Et voilà c'est fini, pour le premier chapitre bien sûr!


	2. Tombée du ciel

RAR:

Lady Lyanna: Je sais, mais c'était beaucoup mieux de couper là le premier chapitre. Et puis, merci d'avoir été conquise et de m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs alerts!

Le Saut de l'Ange: Je sais que c'est triste et c'est fait exprès! Mais ça va passer. (Quoique... lol!) Et pour voir Sirius... eh bien il suffit de lire la suite!

Allez, en piste tout le monde, c'est l'heure de la suite!

Chapitre 2: Tombée du ciel

"- Harry! Et.. Ron! Mais, je croyais que.. je.. enfin, vous étiez..

- Tu nous a abandonné Hermione!

- Oui, tu aurais du être avec nous, reprocha Ron.

- Mais, je ne pouvais rien faire, je.. j'étais..

- N'essaie pas de te déculpabiliser! Tu sais aussi bien que nous que c'est par ta faute que nous sommes morts!

- Mais, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Je me battais contre Malfoy! Je ne..

- Tu aurais dû essayer, menaça Harry.

- Nous étions inséparables. Tu aurais dû nous suivre.

- Si j'avais pu, si seulement j'avais pu...

- Rien ne t'en empêchais!

- Si! Rogue m'en a empêché. Je voulais me jeter au devant d'un impardonnable lancé dans le vide, mais il m'a retenu.

- Rogue n'est qu'un imbécile au cheveux graisseux, il est irrécupérable, il...

- Ron, le professeur Rogue nous a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois!

- Et là, il t'a empêché de nous rejoindre. On aurait pu être tout aussi inséparable dans la mort!

- Tu ne mérite plus d'être notre amie.

- Qu.. Quoi? sanglota Hermione.

"Tu ne mérite plus d'être notre amie".................."Tu nous as déshonor".................."Tu ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor"................."Tu nous as déshonor".......................

- Mais C'EST PAS MA FAUTE!!!!!!!!

- De toute façon, tu as toujours été trop sage..

- .. trop planqué derrière tes livres..

- Mais c'était pour nous aider, pour trouver un moyen de LE vaincre.

- Tout ce que tu pourra dire n'y changera rien..

- .. mais, il existe un moyen de te rattraper.

- Rejoins-nous!

"Rejoins-nous"................"Rejoins-nous"..............."Rejoins-nous"................"Rejoins-nous"..........................."Rejoins-nous".................................................."Rejoins-nous"............................................................................................"Rejoins-nous".................................. .............................................................."

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les joues inondées de larmes. Elle répétait "C'est pas ma faute, c'est pas ma faute, c'est pas ma faute, pas ma faute, pas ma faute, pas ma faute...."

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, c'est à dire les dortoirs des filles de septième année de Gryffondor, elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle en se rappelant son cauchemar.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Je n'en peux plus de ses cauchemars. Chaque nuits, ils reviennent me hanter. Ce n'est plus vivable."

"Et si.. si je le faisait? Après tout on ne me considérerait plus comme une miss je-sais-tout incapable de faire autre chose que faire ses devoirs, incapable de s'amuser. Et puis comme ça, je les rejoindrais, je ne serais plus seule, et on serait à nouveau réunis!"

Elle prit alors sa baguette, se leva et sortit discrètement du dortoir. Dans la salle commune, elle s'arrêta quelques instants contemplant la pièce où elle avait passé de merveilleux moments en compagnie de ses amis. Puis elle sortit, dérangeant la grosse dame qui l'interpella en lui demandant comment elle osait la déranger dans son sommeil. Elle fut horrifiée de voir que Hermione puisse oser lui répondre.

- J'avais envie de me promener!

Là dessus, elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna calmement après avoir mis sur son dos la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait hérité de Harry et regardé sur la carte des Maraudeurs où se trouvait Rusard et Miss Teigne. Elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers. Arrivée là, elle se pencha par dessus une rambarde sentant une résistance l'empêchant de tomber. Avec un sourire machiavélique, elle prit sa baguette, prononça une formule qui annula les sortilèges de protections. Puis, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Après avoir mis la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité dans une de ses poches, elle enjamba la rambarde et se jeta dans le vide.

La chute était lente. Très lente. Comme si tout autour d'elle voulait lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, comme si on voulait lui donner une seconde chance. Une chance de ne pas se jeter dans le vide, de finir sa vie seule, mais de la finir de façon normale, de vivre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Mais, elle ne voulait pas de cette aide. Alors, elle continua sa chute, elle continua de tomber.

Mais le château de Poudlard n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Toute cette magie qui lui avait été donnée, toute celle qui avait été pratiquée ici, tout cela lui avait comme donné une sorte de conscience. Et là, il avait conscience de cette jeune fille, de cette jeune femme aux extraordinaires capacités qui chutait dans son enceinte tellement elle était désespérée. Alors, aussi étrange que cela paraisse tous les escalier se mirent à bouger ensemble, tournant toujours dans le même sens, créant ainsi un tourbillon. La magie de Poudlard afflua jusque là, glissant le long des murs, rejoignant les escaliers dans une lueur bleuté, pour s'engouffrer dans le tourbillon.

Dans sa chute, Hermione eu le temps de distinguer ses détails. Elle vit aussi un escalier se rapprocher si près d'elle qu'elle aurait pu s'y accrocher, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle passa au travers du tourbillon.

* * *

- Euh, les gars, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu pense Peter?

Le jeune homme fut interloqué pendant un moment, puis se mis à rougir violemment. Voyant la gêne qu'il lui avait occasionné, Sirius sourit.

- C'est bon, je plaisante, mais bon, ce sont des Serpentards, on a pas à avoir de remords si on leur fait une tit' blague! N'est-ce pas James?

- Ouais c'est sympa, mais sans moi!

- Quoi, toi que je considère comme mon frère, tu refuse de jouer une bonne blague aux Serpentards!

- Remarque que c'est logique, s'il veut avoir une dernière chance avec elle, dit Remus.

- Lâcheur! Tout ça pour une nana.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle nana! Moi, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge et qui a des rondeurs un tant soit peu féminines! Elle s'appelle Lily Evans et je l'aime.

- Gamins! murmura Remus.

Mais, il l'avait dit suffisamment fort pour que les deux chamailleurs l'entendent.

- Répète un peu Remus! le provoqua Sirius.

- J'ai dit, "gamins"! Vous vous comportez comme des gamins.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient continué d'avancer, et ils se trouvaient à présent aux pieds des escaliers. Peter allait poser un pied sur la première marche mais il fut rejeté en arrière. Aux étages supérieurs, il se passait la même chose. Quand à ceux qui se trouvaient au milieu d'un escalier, ils furent projeté en dehors. Sirius, qui s'était une fois de plus moqué de Peter, tenta sa chance, mais lui aussi se retrouva cinq mètres plus loin, les quatre fers en l'air. Une fois que tous les escaliers furent vidés, ils furent entourés d'une pâle lumière bleue, et se mirent à tourner, tourner tant et plus, recréant le même tourbillon qu'à l'époque d'Hermione (à moins que ce ne soit le tourbillon d'Hermione qui soit le même que celui-là! Je sais pas si tout le monde à compris mais c'est pas grave, le plus important, c'est le tourbillon!). Un corps sembla tomber de nul part, il était apparu là, au milieu de ce tourbillon et il allait s'écraser sur le sol.

Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient réunis autour des Maraudeurs. Les filles hurlèrent en voyant qu'une personne allait s'écraser sur le sol, au point d'en ramasser les morceaux à la petite cuillère. Mais, la magie de Poudlard n'avait pas dit son dernier mot (C'est votre dernier mot? Oui. C'est mon dernier mot, Jean-Pierre! dsl, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, elle était trop facile celle-là! lol!). De part et d'autres du tourbillon, jaillirent des éclairs dorés qui formèrent une sorte de filet de protection qui rattrapa le corps et alla le déposer doucement sur le sol.

Tout le monde regardait la personne: c'était une fille! Si bien que personne ne se rendit compte avant un bon moment que les escaliers étaient retournés à leurs places et que l'étrange tourbillon avait disparu.

- Un ange tombé du ciel!

- Sirius, arrête de sourire bêtement!

- Oui Remus.

- Et puis retient toi de baver ou s'en est fini de ta carrière de séducteur, le taquina le Lycanthrope.

- Oh, c'est bon!

- Jeune gens, je vous en prie écartez-vous!

Dumbledore était arrivé accompagné de Mme Pomfresh, la jeune infirmière de Poudlard. Celle-ci fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel elle déposa Hermione (car oui, c'est bien elle, pour qui ne l'a pas encore compris!).

- Je vous prie de retourner à vos occupations. Vous en saurez plus ce soir lors du repas.

Là-dessus, il s'éloigna avec l'infirmière en direction de l'antre de celle-ci, c'est à dire l'infirmerie.

- Elle est vraiment belle, s'extasia Sirius.

- Arrête, tu vas nous faire une syncope si tu continue comme ça.

- Oh, je parle sérieusement les gars, dit-il avec un ton de reproche.

- Mais oui, c'est sûr, tu es toujours sérieux pour tout ce qui touche les filles, persifla Remus.

- Mais, enfin, c'est vrai quoi, je..

- Mais oui, on te crois, lui dit James.

- Mais, je...

- Te cherche pas d'excuse.

- Toi aussi tu t'y mets Peter!

- Ben oui, fit-il avec un sourire coupable.

- Grrrrrrrr!

- Tu sais qu'on adore quand tu fais ton chien, pas vrai James!

- Tout à fait d'accord Mumus! Et toi, t'en pense quoi Peter!

- Je pense que ça lui convient tout à fait!

- Grrrr! Quand vous aurez fini de faire comme si j'étais pas là, prévenez moi!

- Dites-moi, vous avez entendu quelque choses?

- Moi, non, enfin j'ai juste senti un peu le frais.

- Ah, ça doit être ça Remus, tu as du entendre le vent souffler.

- Argh! J'abandonne. Je suis désespéré!

- Vous avez une idée de comment elle a pu atterrir ici, Albus? demanda une femme d'aspect assez sévère qui n'était autre que Minerva Mac Gonagall, le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Hélas non, mais vous savez qu'à Poudlard, tout peut arriver, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. Mais, je pense que cette charmante demoiselle pourra éclairer notre lanterne une fois qu'elle sera réveillée.

- Justement, elle se réveille, intervint Mme Pomfresh.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin réveillé! Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Mais enfin, professeur Dumbledore, vous savez parfaitement qui je suis! C'est moi! Hermione Granger!

- Désolé de vous décevoir, jeune fille, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas.

- Argh! Ma tête!

- C'est normal que vous ayez mal à la tête, dit l'infirmière, avec la chute que vous avez faites.

- La chute! Quelle chute?

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas? Vous êtes comme qui dirait tombée du ciel!

- Tombée du ciel...

Tous ses souvenirs se remirent en place, et elle commença à avoir peur.

- Oui, je me rappelle, amis professeur vous êtes... vous êtes... Enfin, j'ai assisté à votre enterrement, c'est pas possible que vous soyez là!

Aucun ne semblait comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, je ne comprends pas ce que font le professeur Mac Gonagall et Mme Pomfresh ici... Elles ne sont pas mortes! Et où sont Harry et Ron?

- Harry et Ron?

- Ben oui, Harry et Ron! Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous rappelez pas d'Harry et de Ron! Ils ont quand même sacrifié leurs vies pour nous tous!

- Hep! Ça vous dirait pas d'aller faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie?

- Toi, tu commence à...

- Oh, allez! J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle a fait pour arriver là comme ça!

- Tu as raison, après tout, c'est un bon mystère à éclaircir pour les Maraudeurs!

Arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, ils se firent discrets. Et Remus, leur oreille à rallonge personnelle écouta attentivement.

"- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, je ne comprends pas ce que font le professeur Mac Gonagall et Mme Pomfresh ici... Elles ne sont pas mortes! Et où sont Harry et Ron?

- Harry et Ron?

- Ben oui, Harry et Ron! Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous rappelez pas d'Harry et de Ron! Ils ont quand même sacrifié leurs vies pour nous tous! "

- Désolé, mais je ne connaît pas ce Harry, ni ce Ron.

- Vous ne vous rappelez pas de Harry Potter, ni de Ron Weasley!

À la mention de son nom de famille, James ne put étouffer un cri de surprise. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit devant le directeur.

- Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow! J'aurais dû m'en douter!

Là, ce fut au tour d'Hermione de crier. Devant Dumbledore se trouvait le sosie de Harry, un Remus, un Pettigrow et un Sirius rajeunit. Elle pâlit aussitôt, son cerveau commençant à comprendre qu'un chose complètement incroyable venait de lui arriver. Elle venait de remonter dans le passé. À la fin de cette constatation, elle s'évanouit, n'entendant pas les autres remarquer qu'elle semblait vraiment mal, ni leur exclamation lorsqu'elle tomba dans les pommes.

Et voilà! Le lien est fait, Hermione est arrivée au temps des Maraudeurs, et... Que va-t-il se passer?

Réponse au prochain épisode!!!!!!

conscience - Oulahlah! Attention, surchauffe du cerveau, je répète, surchauffe du cerveau!

- Oh, c'est pas un peu fini, oui!

conscience - Dsl, mais si tu veux pouvoir finir cette petite histoire, ce serait bien que tu pète pas les plombs!

- Oki, doki! je vais faire très attention à ma précieuse petite cervelle de moineau!


	3. Je viens du futur C'était terrible!

RAR:

Shaeline: Eh, chui pas une machine! Mais je fais de mon mieux pour pas trop traîner.

Le Saut de l'Ange: Eh, ouais, j'adore le passage du cauchemar, j'ai adoré l'écrire, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs! Et Sirius, ben je l'ai gardé fidèle à lui-même!

-Eh c'est vrai que je suis toujours comme ça?

-Ben oui Sirius, tu savais pas ? Tu as toujours eu une réputation de charmeur, de séducteur....

- Waouh! Remarque, ça me plait bien! En plus, ça va bien avec mon physique, et...

- Bon, je t'arrête parce que je dois répondre à d'autres reviews!

Kloona: Merci!! :-) Pourtant, j'aimais pas le français au Lycée! Mais bon, j'écris comme ça viens, comme je le ressens et ça donne.... ben ma fic!Est-ce qu'Hermione va tenter de se suicider encore? Bonne question! Je ne sais pas encore, et puis, même si je le savais, je te le dirais pas, na! ça c'est un beau na! ( dsl, influence asterixienne!)

Angela Stevens: Eh, oui, elle souffre beaucoup notre Hermy, mais bon, un beau gosse va se charger de la consoler... enfin, s'il y arrive, la suite nous le dira.

Hermignonne-1133: Je sais, c'est trop fort!

Mais, ce qui est trop fort c'est que j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews à la suite: j'avais fini d'en lire une, je reprenais une fic là ou je l'avais arrêté, et hop! Encore une review!

Continuez à m'en envoyer, ça me fait super plaisir! Et si vous voulez pas, ben tant pis, je continue quand même mon histoire pour mon plaisir.

Au fait, peut-être que certains l'ont remarqué, les reviews non signés n'étaient pas acceptés, je l'ai modifié, parce que je m'en était pas rendu compte, alorsvoilà, vous gênez pas, envoyez moi plein, plein de reviews!!!!!

Chapitre 3: Je viens du futur... c'était terrible!

- Hum... Etrange, vraiment très étrange!

Il avait réussi à faire partir les jeunes Maraudeurs après leur avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient bien trop abasourdi par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre qu'ils ne firent aucune objection.

- Mme Pomfresh, prévenez-moi dès qu'elle se réveillera à nouveau.

Il rejoignit son bureau où l'attendait Fumseck son phénix.

- Je ne sais que penser. C'est vraiment un histoire très étrange. Peut-être que je devrais mettre tout cela dans ma pensine. J'arriverais peut-être à mieux comprendre.

_"- Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Dumbledore!_

_- Que se passe-t-il Mr Longdubat?_

_- Les escaliers... ils.. ils ont complètement perdus la tête! Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger._

_- Mais, c'est normal, ils ont toujours fait ça!_

_- Oui, mais pas de cette façon là! Ils tournent tous dans le même sens, ça crée un tourbillon! et tout ceux qui étaient dans les escaliers ont été éjectés! C'est vraiment pas normal!_

_Dumbledore sourit à cette remarque. Il est pourtant habituel dans le monde de la sorcellerie de voir quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire._

_- Quand je suis parti pour vous prévenir, j'ai vu un corps tomber dans le tourbillon._

_- Très, bien, je m'en occupe._

_Aussitôt Dumbledore alla à l'infirmerie chercher Mme Pomfresh, et ensemble, ils allèrent aux pieds des escaliers. Des éclairs dorés entouraient une forme humaine et la déposèrent au sol, puis tout revint à sa place._

_- Jeune gens, je vous en prie écartez-vous!_

_Il put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de chercher une explication, Mme Pomfresh avait déjà fait apparaître un brancard et l'installait dessus._

_- Je vous prie de retourner à vos occupations. Vous en saurez plus ce soir lors du repas."_

En revoyant ce passage, il était certain que cette chute était vraiment hors du commun. Car la jeune femme n'était qu'évanouie. Il le revit à nouveau et un détail lui sauta aux yeux: elle portait l'insigne des Gryffondors et pourtant, il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu à l'école. En plus elle était préfète!

_"- Vous avez une idée de comment elle a pu atterrir ici, Albus? demanda une femme d'aspect assez sévère qui n'était autre que Minerva Mac Gonagall, le professeur de Métamorphose._

_- Hélas non, mais vous savez qu'à Poudlard, tout peut arriver, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises. Mais, je pense que cette charmante demoiselle pourra éclairer notre lanterne une fois qu'elle sera réveillée._

_- Justement, elle se réveille, intervint Mme Pomfresh."_

Il l'avait dit lui-même: tout peut arriver à Poudlard! Et puis son réveil avait quand même été mémorable.

_"- Ah, vous voilà enfin réveillé! Comment vous appelez-vous?_

_- Mais enfin, professeur Dumbledore, vous savez parfaitement qui je suis! C'est moi! Hermione Granger!_

_- Désolé de vous décevoir, jeune fille, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas._

_- Argh! Ma tête!_

_- C'est normal que vous ayez mal à la tête, dit l'infirmière, avec la chute que vous avez faites._

_- La chute! Quelle chute?_

_- Vous ne vous rappelez pas? Vous êtes comme qui dirait tombée du ciel!_

_- Tombée du ciel..."_

Elle le connaissait, et elle avait dit qu'il la connaissait.

_"- Oui, je me rappelle, mais professeur vous êtes... vous êtes... Enfin, j'ai assisté à votre enterrement, c'est pas possible que vous soyez là!"_

Personne n'avait réagit. Tous étaient bien trop secoué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait assisté à son enterrement à LUI. IL était donc mort! Mais ce n'était pas possible puisqu'il était là! Sauf dans son futur. Car bien sûr, un jour, même lui, Albus Dumbledore devrait mourir. Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, il n'est pas invincible.

_"- Ce que je veux dire c'est que, je ne comprends pas ce que font le professeur Mac Gonagall et Mme Pomfresh ici... Elles ne sont pas mortes! Et où sont Harry et Ron?_

_- Harry et Ron?_

_- Ben oui, Harry et Ron! Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous rappelez pas d'Harry et de Ron! Ils ont quand même sacrifié leurs vies pour nous tous!"_

Ce Harry, et ce Ron était apparemment morts eux aussi. Mais pas Minerva, ni Pom-Pom.

_"- Désolé, mais je ne connaît pas ce Harry, ni ce Ron._

_- Vous ne vous rappelez pas de Harry Potter, ni de Ron Weasley!_

_Il entendit un cri étouffé derrière la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand. James Potter se tenait devant lui, une main devant la bouche pour ne pas crier plus fort, en compagnie de ses compagnons Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin._

_- Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow! J'aurais dû m'en douter!"_

Potter. Harry Potter. James Potter. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Harry dans la famille de James.

_" Elle poussa un cri, et je me retournait pour la voir plus pâle que jamais en voyant les nouveaux venus._

_- Mademoiselle Granger, tout va bien?_

_Elle ne répondit pas. On pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle essayait de trouver une explication. Mais à quoi? Puis, elle s'évanouit à nouveau."_

Elle les connaissait. Erreur: elle les connaît! Mais, elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir.

Bien, maintenant, il est temps de conclure. Récapitulons:

- Arrivée plus qu'étrange.

- Tenue de gryffondor et préfète, mais inconnu au bataillon d'élèves de cette année.

- Elle me connait.

- Elle est allé à mon enterrement.

- Harry Potter, et Ron Weasley sont mort également.

- Elle connait la bande des Maraudeurs comme ils aiment à s'appeler.

Eh, bien, si je suis capable d'additionner deux plus deux, je dirais qu'elle viendrais du futur. Un futur où je suis mort ainsi qu'Harry Potter, qui pourrait être le fils de James Potter. Et...

- Professeur! Elle s'est réveillée.

- D'accord, j'arrive.

- Re-bonjour, Miss Granger.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Pourriez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Je... je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de le dire.

- Quoi? Que vous venez du futur?

- Je... Vous... Vous avez devinez, j'aurais dû le savoir! Eh, bien oui, je viens du futur!

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce qui s'est passé?

- Eh bien, pour savoir comment vous avez atterri ici!

- C'est que... si je vous dit tout, ça va tout modifier! Déjà, je me demande si mon arrivée ici n'a pas tout déjà changé le futur!

- Moi, je pense qu'il doit y avaoir une raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.

- Mais...

- Racontez-moi. Si vous me connaissez, vous devez savoir que j'arriverais sûrement par savoir ce qui ne va pas. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà remarquer que vous étiez très blanche à la vue de Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce Harry Potter?

-...

- En effet, je vois que j'aurais dû mal à vous cacher tout ça, même aux Maraudeurs!

- Ah, je vois que vous connaissez leur réputation!

- C'est normal quand l'un d'eux est le père de mon meilleur ami. Enfin, était.

Finalement, Hermionne se décida. Trop avait été deviné, trop avait été dit, trop pour que rien ne soit changé déjà! Alors, elle raconta tout. La prophétie faites sur Harry, la trahison de Pettigrow, la mort de James et Lily, le Survivant, la disparition momentané de Voldemort, la mise en scène de Pettigrow, l'enfermement de Sirius à Azkaban, l'espionnage fait par Severus Rogue, sa première année à poudlard avec Harry et Ron, la pierre Philosophale, la chambre des secrets et le Basilic, l'évasion de Sirius, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: Remus Lupin, les détraqueurs, la découverte de la trahison de Peter, le parrain d'Harry, le fait que les Maraudeurs soient des animagi non-déclarés, le tournoi des trois sorciers qui étaient devenu le tournoi des quatres sorciers, les épreuves, la coupe qui était un portoloin, le retour de Voldemort, l'attaque des détraqueurs chez Harry, Dolorès Ombrage, l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix, la bagarre au Ministère, la prophétie détruite, la mort de Sirius, et puis sa sixième année, la dernière de Ron et de Harry, la véritable Guerre, le retour de Voldemort enfin dévoilé, la mort de Sirius comme héros, l'accomplissement de la prophétie...

- ... Ça s'est passé quand Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard, c'était vers la fin de l'année.Il est arrivé avec ses Mangemorts, certains géants, des loups-garou, des vampires, des détraqueurs et bien d'autres créatures maléfiques. Ils ont attaqués, et on les a vu arriver de loin, mais tout ce qu'on a pu faire, c'est créer un hall de départ de poudre de cheminette dans votre bureau et dans les autres bureaux des professeurs. Deux élèves de cinquièmes années étaient à chaque cheminée, faisant partir en priorité les premières années, puis les secondes, puis les troisièmes et enfin les quatrièmes. Tous ceux à partir de la cinquième année ont décidé de rester pour nous défendre, pour défendre le château, dernier rampart du monde de la sorcellerie. Un certain nombre de Serpentard qui étaient destinés à devenir Mangemorts ont finalement choisi de se battre à nos côtés contre leurs propres parents. C'est ainsi que Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et d'autres nous ont rejoint. D'autres géants étaient avec nous, même les centaures avec qui nos relations s'étaient détériorées depuis la cinquième année sont venus. On a également eu le soutien des Gobelins et des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard et de certains sorciers qui sont venus. Il y a avait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Aurors.

Les impardonnables fusaient dans tous les sens lancés par les Mangemorts. Tous ceux capables de faire des patronus se sont alliés pour faire fuir les détraqueurs. Pendant cette bataille, Voldemort a enfin su que c'était Rogue son traître, il a essayé de le tuer mais le professeur Trelawney qui n'avait pas servi à grand chose jusqu'ici c'est jeter devant lui pour prendre le sort à sa place. Juste après, Harry a défié le Lord Noir, pendant que la bataille faisait rage tout autour. Même le calamar géant a défendu Poudlard en emmenant dans les profondeurs toutes les créatures des ténèbres qui s'approchait trop du lac, les donnant en pâture au sirènes et aux créatures peuplant le lac. Voldemort ne connaissait pas la prophétie, mais il savait que s'il voulait avoir le contrôle, il lui fallait tuer le Survivant, symbole de sa disparition pendant près de treize ans. Avec Ron, on était resté près du lieu de leur duel, pour agir en cas de besoin. Et ce moment vint.

Hermionne avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

- C'était terrible! Voldemort commençait à avoir le dessus, et il a réussi à mettre Harry à terre, il s'apprêtait à l'achever d'un Avada Kedavra, mais Ron s'est jeté devant, laissant à Harry le temps de se relever et de lancer à son tour le sortilège de la mort en même temps que Voldemort. Les sorts se sont croisés, et tout les deux sont morts. Voldemort était mort, mes amis étaient morts! J'ai vu un Avada Kedavra lancé dans le vide, j'ai voulu me mettre sur son chemin, mais le professeur Rogue m'en a empêché. Après la mort de leurs maîtres, les Mangemorts se sont enfuis, nous laissant que ruines et morts.

Peu de temps après, vous êtes décédé. La vieillesse, la fatigue et la culpablité ayant eu raison de vous. Le professeur Mac Gonagall a repris votre poste de directeur et c'est le professeur Rogue qui est devenu sous-directeur. Nombreux ont reçut l'ordre de Merlin à titre posthume, notament Harry, Ron, Susan Bones, Nymphadora Tonks, Maugrey Fol-Oeil et bien d'autres.

La rentré scolaire à quand même eu lieu deux mois et demi après, mais le coeur n'y était pas. On a rendu hommage à tout ceux morts pour la survie du monde, morts pour nous sauver, on vous a rendu hommage pour avoir été l'un des plus grands directeurs de Poudlard. La nuit, je me suis réveillé après un cauchemar, et j'ai décidé d'en finir. Je me suis jeté dans le vide, mais les escaliers ont tournés pour que je puisse me racrocher à eux, mais je n'ai pas voulu et puis, je me suis retrouvée ici.

- C'est vraiment très étrange! C'est comme si... comme si.. on avait voulu vous laisser une chance!

- Mais une chance de quoi?

- De modifier le futur! De tout changer.

- Mais si je change tout, peut-être que Voldemort ne mourra pas, peut-être que.. peut-être qu'il sera au pouvoir!

- De toute façon, maintenant, il est déjà trop tard!

-Oui... Professeur. On va faire quoi?

- Vous allez finir vos études ici, à Poudlard, à cette époque.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres?

- Bonne question! Je pense qu'il va être dur de leur faire croire que vous venez d'une école étrangère, car ils ont tous, ou presque assisté à votre arrivée plus qu'originale. Le mieux serait de leur dire que vous venez du futur. Sans leur raconter ce qu'il sera vu qu'il ne sera plus le même.

- Mais, je ne vais peut-être pas garder le même nom!

- En effet, ce serait risquer que vous rencontriez votre futur vous! Si jamais vous naissez dans le futur.

- Ce n'est pas sûr?

- Eh bien non!

- Une chose est sûr, c'est qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de vous renvoyer à votre époque!

- Ah...

- Vous serez miss Hermionne Trents.

- D'accord!


	4. Dismoi ce que je suis devenu!

Allelujah mes frères! Faisons la prière du boogie-woogie, allez reprenez en coeur avec moi!

En fait, je suis contente, je peux enfin mettre mon chapitre en ligne après :

vendredi soir, ma mère m'appelle et me dit de descendre vite fait, on reçevait du monde, j'ai donc dû éteindre mon ordi et j'ai effacé ce que j'avais enregistré pour le mettre en ligne le soir même, en gros, grosse maladresse de ma part!

samedi, impossible de me connecter

dimanche et lundi, j'ai pas réussi à entrer mon login!!!!

RAR:

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Eh ouais, j'imagine mal comment je réagirais si on me disait qu'on a assisté à mon enterrement. Hermione à Gryffondor ou Serpentard? Franchement, j'ai pas mal hésité, mais j'ai fini par me décider.

**SunCet :** Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup comment je l'ai imaginé. Le début, j'ai pas mis trop de temps, ça venait tout seul. Là, j'étais beaucoup plus occupée: quelques contrôles à préparer!

**Gedauphin :** Voilà, enfin! la suite, malheureusement, je ne commande pas l'inspiration, mais quand elle est là, je m'empresse de la saisir pour aller au plus vite.

**Miss Lup' :** Du moment qu'on parles de Sirius, tu accoures hein! Eh ouais, ça fait un choc, surtout à force d'entendre Sirius vanter sa beauté, le voir au temps de sa magnificence, c'est... Waouh!!! Moi aussi j'aimais bien l'expression d'oreille à rallonge personnelle, et comme toujours, ça m'est venu comme ça, comme un éclair passé dans mon ordi! Quand à Hermione, je m'explique, alors ouvre bien grand tes Zoreilles et au pire demande à mon p'tit Mumus de t'aider! ( mais attention, ce n'est qu'un prêt à durée déterminée!!!!!!)

- Hein, tu l'aideras à comprendre! J'ai pas envie de répéter 36 fois!

- Mais, je ferais tout pour te plaire, Plumette chérie! ( Waouh! Je vous vois déjà baver sur le clavier, héhé!). Petit clin d'oeil en ma direction. Il est si charmant! Pfooouuuuu! Gros, gros, énorme soupir!

- Hum, hum, je m'égare dans une contrée très lointaine à des miles et des miles d'ici, d'ailleurs c'est un coin que je ne connais pas mais bon, c'est pô grav, fô pô s'inquiéter, chez moi c'est normal, quand je suis pas partie sur la lune...

- Un peu de sirop pour la toux?

- Dsl, j'm'apelle pas Ombrage!

Donc, en fait, j'ai pensé (eh oui ça m'arrive quand je suis pas en mode déconnade à plein tube!) que si Hermione grandit dans le passé et qu'elle peut pas rentrer alors, elle prends une place dans le cycle de la vie (non, non, je ne fais pas un remake du roi lion!) de cette époque et donc il n'est pas sûr qu'elle naisse à l'époque où elle était née à l'origine, car il y aurait 2 Hermione possédant le même patrimoine génétique, donc 2 Hermione identique, mais d'âge différent. It's impossible selon les lois de la physique, de la biologie, de la chimie, de la mécanique quantique... et de tout ce que tu veux bien. Rhô, mes cours me submerge, je ne peux plus rien faire sans y faire allusion, c'est terrrrriiiibbblllleeeee!

Hum! pour les puppy eyes, te fatigues pas, ça marche pas avec moi... parce que moi aussi je suis une grande fan de Sirius et Remus!

**Nfertari : **Je sais, c'est triste le début, j'étais triste quand je l'ai écrit. Du moins, j'essaye de me mettre le plus possible dans l'état d'esprit des personnages!

Je sais bien que les oreilles à rallonge date de Fred et George, mais c'était une petite référence à l'ouïe plus développée de Remus.

Enfin, le combat... je l'ai fait! J'ai fait un One-Shot sur le combat, et ça s'appelle: Le combat d'une vie! et c'est donc à mettre en parallèle avec cette histoire. Enfin, avant.

**Mionne Black :** Pas la peine de s'exciter, je marche pas aux menaces mais plutôt selon mes envie du moment, mes idées, et mon temps libre!

**Diabella :** Je sais que c'est génial! C'est normal puisque ça vient de moi!

- Vérifie tes chevilles!

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes chevilles? Elles sont parfaites!

- T'es sûre qu'elles enflent pas?

- Sûre et certaine! D'abord, t'es qui toi?

- Moi! Je suis ta CONSCIENCE!!!!

- Ah, ça me fait bien rire! Enfin, j'admet que..

- Que tu es une folle, taré, timbré schyzophrène avancée, larves en fort état de décomposition..

- Eh, dis tout de suite que tu veux me voir dans une tombe! Non, mais je t'en pris, y'a des lecteurs qui pourraient être choqués! Et après on se demande comment je fais pour entretenir ma folie, mais ajoutez une conscience elle-même un peu folle et trois-quatre copine un peu déjantées qui n'arrêtent pas de me pervertir et voilà le résultat!

Bon, en gros, merci pour vos reviews! Je crois que c'est à peu près les seules que j'aurais après mon gros accès de folie en direct!

**Chapitre 4: Dis-moi ce que je suis devenu!**

- Bien, Miss, je crois que l'heure est venu de vous présenter à tout Poudlard.

- Oui. Je stresse un peu. Professeur?

- Oui Miss Gr.. Trents!

- Est-ce que je vais devoir repasser sous le choixpeau?

- Je pense oui! Disons que vous êtes la première élève venant du futur que j'accueille, alors...

Tout le monde était dans la grande Salle. Tous voulaient savoir qui était cette jeune femme. Et tout particulièrement un beau, grand et ténébreux jeune homme de Gryffondor. Des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres avaient fait le tour de toute l'école, et tous avaient hâte de connaître la vérité.

Dumbledore choisit cet instant précis pour pousser les portes de la grande Salle, dans laquelle il pénétra suivit d'Hermione. Il l'emmena jusque devant une grande table où étaient installé les professeurs. Il s'approcha du professeur Mac Gonagall et lui demanda d'aller chercher le choixpeau, et pendant ce temps, il présenta Hermione aux élèves et aux professeurs.

- Bon, je vois que tout le monde est impatient d'avoir des explications! Je vous présente Miss Hermione Trents. Beaucoup d'entre vous ont assisté à son arrivée plus qu'inhabituelle ce matin. En fait Miss Trents nous vient du futur.

Ces derniers mots firent l'effet d'une bombe dans la salle. On pouvait les voir s'agiter dans tous les sens, se demandant comment il était possible de voyager dans le temps comme cela sans retourneur de temps, si elle venait réellement du futur et bien sûr il y avait ceux qui pensaient déjà à demander ce qu'ils deviendraient.

- Serait-il possible d'avoir le calme s'il vous plait?

Aussitôt les murmurent cessèrent.

- Donc, je disais, Miss Trents vient du futur et malheureusement, il n'existe aucun moyen pour elle de rentrer à son époque. Elle va donc finir son instruction ici à Poudlard en septième année.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Mac Gonagall était revenu, tenant dans ses mains le choixpeau. Dès que le professeur Dumbledore eu fini de présenter la nouvelle, elle s'approcha et donna le choixpeau au directeur.

- Nous allons vous répartir dans une des quatres maisons qui compose cette école: Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard.

Enfin, après avoir fait apparaître un tabouret sur lequel Hermione s'était assise, il lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

- Miss Hermione Granger! Tiens donc, vous venez du futur, c'est intéressant, car vous avez déjà été répartit. Voyons, où vais-je vous mettre. Serdaigle serait pas mal, vous avez de grande capacité, une grande intelligence, mais non, je vois que vous vous êtes promis de ne plus passer pour une Miss je-sais-tout, et aller à Serdaigle ne vous permettrais pas de respecter cette promesse. Ah, je vois aussi en vous une loyauté à toute épreuve, mais bon, c'est quand même à cause de cela que vous avez atterri ici, alors, peut-être pas Poufsouffle. Sinon, un grand pouvoir, une envie d'en savoir toujours plus, c'est certain que Serpentard t'aiderai énormément à développer ce potentiel, mais... eh oui, il y a un mais. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit correct que je t'y envoye. Je vais plutôt garder le choix que j'avais fait dans ton futur, cela vaut mieux pour ta sécurité. "Gryffondor"

Aussitôt la table en rouge et or se mis à hurler de joie, et il y eu de nombreux applaudissements venant des maisons de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, par contre les Serpentard la huait.

- S'il vous plait...

Dumbledore venait de reprendre la parole.

- Je vous prierais de ne rien demander à Miss Trents concernant le futur, car il est fort probale que sa venue ici change complètement votre avenir, et puis de toute façon, il y a de forte chance qu'elle ne vous connaisse pas dans votre futur. Maintenant, bon appétit à tous!

À la table des Gryffondors, une jeune rousse aux yeux verts lui fit signe de la rejoindre. C'était Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry.

- Salut, je m'appelle Lily Evans, je suis préfète. Tiens, voilà ton emploi du temps, tu es dans la même classe que moi.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

- Oh, y'a pas de quoi!

- Alors, c'est vrai, tu viens du futur?

- Sirius Black!

- Voui, m'dame la préfète!

- Oui, je viens du futur.

- Ah! Et... Tu me connais?

- Pourquoi me demande-tu ça?

- Ben dans l'infirmerie tu t'es évanouie quand tu nous a vu, alors j'en déduis que tu dois me connaître du futur, mon charme légendaire a du faire ses preuves encore une fois!

- Ton charme légendaire? Franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! De toute façon, je ne répondrais pas.

- Pourquoi? demanda Sirius avec une petite moue boudeuse.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas correct pour vous que vous entendiez un futur qui n'aura sûrement plus lieu.

- Allez!

- Sirius, laisse là tranquille un peu. Bon, maintenant que tu a fait connaissance avec lui, autant connaître les autres spécimens. Le petit blond, c'est Peter Pettigrow et .. enfin, j'ai pas pour habitude de dire du mal des autres, quoique avec Potter, mais bon, c'est pas vraiment une lumière. Celui que tu as vu c'est Sirius Black qui se croit le mec le plus populaire de tout Poudlard et le plus recherché surtout par la gente féminine. Remus Lupin, c'est le grand aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés, sûrement les plus beaux de tout Poudlard (wouah, quest-ce que je donnerais pas pour me planter devant et contempler ses yeux pendant des heures!!!!!!!!! hep, attention, je vois vois déjà baver, èé, pas touche!lol, il est même pas à moi, alors... snif, snif!), et aussi le mec le plus mystérieux par la même occasion. Et, enfin, le dernier des Maraudeurs, et aussi le pire, James Potter, toujours en train de faire son intéressant en jouant avec un vif d'or ou à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Eh bien, c'est l'amour fou entre vous!

- Oh, tu es gentille Hermione, avec Remus et Peter on s'est dit que c'était plutôt l'amour vache!

- Black, tu es prié de te mêler de tes affaires!

- Mais oui Lily joli!

- Argh! Il ne peut jamais être sérieux.

- Oh, tu sais faut pas lui en vouloir. Dans un sens, il profite de sa jeunesse et il a bien raison... Je.. euh, c'est quoi le mot de passe, j'aimerais aller m'installer.

- C'est Profiterolles.

- Je vois que Dumbledore aime toujours autant les sucreries!

- Eh oui!

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé? Elle avait pris la défense de Sirius, elle avait failli lâché le morceau! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle avait dit: il fallait profiter de sa jeunesse, parce que sinon... ben on devient aigri, même pas capable d'apprécier les meilleurs moments, elle en était la preuve vivante. Elle avait souvent rappeler à l'ordre Ron et Harry, et où étaient-ils maintenant, hein? Et elle, qu'était-elle devenu? Une vieille fille aigri qui n'a même pas profité de la vie, pas profité de faire des bêtises avec ses amis. Au contraire, elle avait toujours été sérieuse, toujours trop mûre pour son âge, trop mûre pour son propre bien, et maintenant elle se retrouvait là, perdue dans le temps et encore plus loin de ses amis. Ses seuls amis!

Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'indique que j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher de monter dans le dortoir si je veux être crédible dans mon histoire d'installation. Je repère assez facilement mon lit, c'est celui du fond qui est resté nickel! Dans l'armoire, il y a des affaires à ma taille, et les livres nécessaires à la poursuite de mes études à cette époque. Et puis, sur une étagère, il y a la cape d'invisibilité et un parchemin: la carte des Maraudeurs. Enfin, sur la table de chevet, il y a une photo de mon arrivée sensationnelle! Je sourit, les autres ont une photo de leurs parents ou de leur petit copain, mais pas une photo comme la mienne. Décidément, quelque soit l'époque, Dumbledore est toujours aussi timbré, mais bon, comme on dit: "il n'y a point de génie sans grain de folie"! Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans le dortoir, tout est prêt, alors autant redescendre dans la salle commune avec un bon livre puisque Dumbledore s'est également permis de rajouter des livres qui ne sont pas sur la liste de fourniture. Et puis quitte à devoir affronter les Maraudeurs et Lily, autant les affronter sans plus attendre.

Hermione redescendit dans la salle commune et s'installa dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée comme elle en avait l'habitude avec Ron et Harry.

Non, ne pas penser à ça! Ne pas penser à eux! Mais comme à chaque moment où elle pensait à eux depuis leur mort, elle sentit les larmes poindrent dans ses yeux et entendant le tableau bouchant l'entrée se déplacé, elle se dépêcha vite de les refouler et se mit à lire son livre: "métamorphose avancée ou comment devenir animagus."

Quoi! Dumbledore lui avait mis un livre comme ça dans ses affaires! Est-ce qu'il n'était pas fou? "Eh, ma cocotte, c'est pas toi qui pensait tout à l'heure qu'il n'y a point de génie sans grain de folie! t'en a la preuve! À croire qu'il t'inciterait à devenir animagus, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers, surtout qu'on sait qu'il faut se déclarer au ministère" En même temps, c'est pas obligé, il existe de nombreux animagi non répertorié! "Ah ouais, t'en connais beaucoup?" Ben, y'a James, Sirius, Peter... ah et aussi cette garce de Rita Skeeter! "Celle-là, t'a pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup" C'est pire que tout, je la hais! "Ouais, en même temps, je te prierais de calmer tes pulsions meurtrières, j'ai pas envie de finir à Azkaban, moi!" Toi! Eh, d'abord qui t'es? "Qui je suis? Je te croyais plus brillante que ça! Je suis ... TA CONSCIENCE!!!!!" Ah! Et... je suis censée avoir peur?

"Ben, je croyais que ça te ferais peur! Bouhouh! Mon effet est fichu, je suis damnée.... snif, snif!" Sans vouloir te vexer, je suis quand même à Gryffondor, et j'en ai vu d'autre, avec tout ce qu'on a vécu pendant ses six dernières années... "Hep! Stop! Interdiction de se morfondre! Au fait, ce serais peut-être bien de jeter une illusion sur le titre et les pages, parce que si quelqu'un se rend compte de quoi ça parle..." Ok, ok! Maintenant tu me lâche! "D'accord, marché conclu, tope là copine!" ... "Oups, je crois que je suis allée trop loin, là. Scuz!!!" Mouais...

Et hop, juste le temps de mettre l'illusion que déjà quatres garçons se pointent devant moi.

- Eh, salut! dit Sirius.

- S'lut.

- Alors, tu vas mieux?

- Ben, faut croire que oui, puisque Mme Pomfresh m'a laissé sortir!

- Je vois que tu connait bien Mme Pomfresh! fit James, Moi aussi!

- Enfin, c'est surtout que j'avais un ami qui aurait pu prendre un abonnement, alors quand il était à l'infirmerie, j'allais le voir.

- Tu as de la concurrence Cornedrue, fit remarquer Remus.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite! Et puis, qui pourrait y aller plus souvent que moi?

- Peut-être ton futur fils!, s'exclama Sirius, Et je serais son parrain!

- Eh, qui te fais croire que ce sera un fils, le chambra Peter.

Tous les regards allèrent aussitôt sur lui.

- Ben, quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal?

- C'est rare de te voir réussir à mettre Sirius dans la boîte à chocogrenouille. dsl, je sais, c'est débille comme expression, mais bon, ils sont dans le monde sorcier...

- Mouais, fit le concerné, c'est pas juste!

- Alors, je vais avoir un fils? demanda James qui perdait mais alors pas du tout le nord.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre?

- S'il te plaît! Dis-moi!

- Ne cherche pas à savoir.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu n'a pas envie de savoir, dit-elle gravement.

James frissonna. La façon dont elle lui avait répondu lui donnait la chair de poule. Et si le futur était terrifiant, pas du tout comme il se l'imaginait. Si ce n'était que désolation, si il n'avait pas d'enfant, si il mourrait, si il ne se mariait pas, si... si ses amis mourraient, si... Avec autant de si on ferait de Poudlard une bièraubeurre!

- Je vais me coucher les gars!

- Je viens avec toi, dit Remus.

Peter les suivit si bien qu'il ne restait que Sirius avec Hermione. Elle regarda la salle commune, tout le monde était monté se coucher pendant qu'elle parlait avec les Maraudeurs.

- Bien, maintenant,on est plus que tout les deux, dit Sirius qui avait fait la même constatation qu'elle.

- Et...

Hermione redoutait la suite, il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau.

- Alors, comme ça, tu me connaissais dans le futur!

- Pourquoi tu continue à croire ça?

- Parce que, je suis certain que c'est pour ça que tu t'es évanouie à l'infirmerie. Tu nous connais tous les quatres. Je pense que de voir des versions plus jeunes de gens qu'on connait doit causer un choc suffisant pour tomber dans les pommes! Surtout si les personnes sont proches! N'est-ce pas?

Hermione se sentait vraiment mal. Savait-il qu'il était proche de la vérité? Sirius s'apperçut qu'elle était pâle, alors il sauta du veracrasse à l'hyppogriffe.

- Allez, dis-moi ce que je suis devenu? la supplia-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu t'entête?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir si mon charme légendaire traversera le temps, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Tu me comprends?

- Franchement... non! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

- Quoi! Une belle fille comme toi! Tu ne vois pas l'intérêt!

- Désolé mais passer sur toutes les filles de Poudlard ce n'est pas mon truc,.. pas plus que de passer sur tous les mecs!, ajouta-telle avant qu'il ne lui pose la question.

Là dessus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main lui prenne le bras et la retourne. Emportée dans son élan, elle se retrouva contre le torse de Sirius. Elle leva doucement le yeux vers lui.

- Finalement, je n'ai pas besoin de poser la question, la réponse est simple. C'est oui!

- De quoi?

- Je suis sûr que je vais autant d'effet aux femmes dans le futur!

- Vraiment! J'aimerais bien...

- .. Voir ça, suggera-t-il.

- J'allais dire: j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu peux être aussi sûr de toi?

- Eh bien, je vais te montrer...

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à sentir la pression de ses seins contre son torse et doucement il se pencha sur elle.

Hermione retint son souffle. Il n'allait quand mêm pas faire... ça! " Ben si, tu crois quoi? Qu'il joue au Quidditch!" Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres, c'était... ennivrant! Il ne l'avait pourtant même pas encore touché, mais déjà, elle avait envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lui aussi avait le souffle court, il voulait prendre son temps. pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de prendre son temps pour embrasser une fille. Non, rectification: une femme! C'était bien une femme qu'il tenait contre lui. Quand le contact se fit, il se senti soudain très léger. C'était une agréable sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant.

Et voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!


	5. Potins de bon matin

Chapitre 5: Potins, de bon matin!

Il se décida à lui rendre sa liberté. Il vit ses yeux briller. Elle avait aimé! Mais, sans crier gare, elle fit volte-face et alla jusqu'à son dortoir.

Installée dans son lit, elle repensa à ce baiser. C'était différent des quelques baisers qu'elle avait échangé avec Victor. Rien que d'y repenser, elle en tremblait, son estomac se nouait, sa gorge se serrait... Mais, elle n'avait pas le droit!

Tu n'a pas le droit, c'est le parrain d'Harry... enfin, ce sera. Et puis... ça va tout changer! Voldemort ne mourra peut-être plus, ce sera peut-être le chaos...

Une autre petite voix s'insinua dans son esprit. "Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ton arrivée n'a pas déjà tout changé? Et si avec Sirius s'était plus sérieux qu'une simple aventure? Et si..."

C'est dans cet état d'esprit tourmenté qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Il la regarda partir avec regret. Mais, il était sûr d'une chose. Elle avait aimé et lui, il ferait tout pour renouveler l'expérience, foi de Sirius Black. Elle avait réveillé en lui quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Quand il l'avait vu la première fois, il l'avait trouvé belle. Un ange tombé du ciel avait-il dit. Elle avait vraiment tout d'un ange car aujourd'hui, elle lui avait redonné son coeur, elle lui avait rendu le sentiment lié au coeur: l'amour. Eh oui! Lui Sirius Black, le chouchou de ses dames se sentait guilleret, frais comme un pinson à l'idée d'aimer son ange.

* * *

- Debout Hermione!

- Hein?

- C'est l'heure de se lever, dans une heure on commence les cours.

- Dis-moi Lily, tu es toujours comme ça?

- Comment ça, comme ça?

- Excitée comme une puce qui n'a pas sauté depuis quinze jours!

- Oohh!

- Euh, non, je ne pensais pas dans ce sens-là... c'est juste que...

- C'est juste un lapsus révélateur!

- Non, c'est même pas vrai!

- Ah bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier soir, toute seule avec Sirius, dans la salle commune.

- Rien!

- Vraiment?

- Il voulait juste savoir si je le connaissais, et... si sa réputation tenait toujours le coup, qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir...

- En gros, il est passé au-delà des recommendations de Dumbledore. Je ne me demande même pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas.

Hermione qui pensait avoir évité le plus dure, fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, Lily Evans était vraiment très douée et très futée.

- Et... c'est vraiment tout ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu voulais qu'il se passe quoi?

- Disons que connaissant le spécimen, ça ne me choquerait pas qu'il t'ai fait des avances.

Hermione repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et rougit.

- Ah! Je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche!

- C'est juste que...

- Que?

- Il m'a embrassé, avoua Hermione.

- Et?

- Et c'était bien. Même très bien!

- Ah, alors sa réputation est quand même basée sur quelque chose de vrai!

- Tu es rien curieuse?

- Ben quoi j'ai bien le droit de me renseigner! C'est pas parce que tout le monde me traite de Miss Je-Sais-Tout et que je ne supporte pas qu'on enfreigne les règles que je ne suis pas capable de me comporter comme tout le monde.

- Tu sais, tu me fait penser à quelqu'un.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, à moi! Moi aussi, on m'a toujours traité de Miss Je-Sais-Tout, et je détestait enfreindre les règles.

- Détestait? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?

- Le fait d'avoir des amis qui les enfreignaient tout le temps m'a rendu plus concilliante.

- Je vois.

C'est en papotant comme ça qu'elles se rendirent dans la grande Salle pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, avant de prendre la direction de leur prochain cours.

- On commence par quoi? demanda Hermione qui avait mis dans son sac que des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre, ne connaissant pas son emploi du temps.

- Oh, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te donner ton emploi du temps que le professeur Dumbledore m'a remis. On commence par Métamorphose, pendant deux heures puis après on a deux heures de potions. Cet après-midi on a Sortilèges et Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Ok! On pourra passer vite fait chercher mes livres avant d'aller en cours?

- Bien, sûr, en se dépêchant on sera à l'heure.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après avoir avaler un rapide petit déjeuner, elle retournèrent à la tour Gryffondor avant d'aller devant leur salle de classe où elles étaient les premières arrivées.

* * *

- Tayoooooo!

- Ah, mais ça va pas James!

- Quoi, me dis pas que t'es pas heureux qu'une nouvelle journée commence?

- C'est pas une raison pour me sauter dessus comme un dingue!

- C'est vrai que là dessus, t'as pas assuré James, c'est réservé à Patmol ce coup là!

- Lunard, n'en rajoute pas non plus!

- Dites les gars, vous êtes sûr que c'est le vrai Sirius Black? Parce que moi j'ai un doute, là!

- C'est vrai Peter, moi aussi je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche! rajouta James.

- Ouaip! Je te trouve drôlement calme Sirius! Ce ne serait pas en rapport avec une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes!

- Ah oui, je vois, tu parles de celle qu'il a appelé son ange, pendant qu'il rêvait cette nuit, c'est ça Lunard?

- Ouais, ouais, c'est à ça que je pensais.

- Quoi? Ne me dites pas que vous avez tout entendu!

- Ben si, enfin, si tu pense aux "je t'aime mon ange" que nous avons entendu, et les "je t'aimerais toute ma vie, rien ne nous sépareras" et puis les "dégage Severus, touche pas à mon chaton", et puis les... Aie, t'es pas obligé de me frapper!

- Là, tu te fous de moi James, je n'ai jamais rêvé de Severus et j'ai pas l'intention de commencer aujourd'hui!

- Mais avoue quand même que Hermione était la principale cible de tes pensées!

- MaisnonmaispasdutoutJamesvoyons.

- À d'autres Sirius! repris James.

- Bon, d'accord, j'ai rêvé d'elle. Et alors?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'on vous ai quitté? demanda Remus d'une voix qui se voulait timide dans l'intention d'amadouer le grand Sirius Black.

- On a juste un peu parlé.

- Parlé! C'est Ste Mangouste qui se fout de Malfoy Senior! répliqua James en grimassant en prononçant le nom de Malfoy. en gros l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité

- Allez, dis-nous tout, demanda Peter.

- Bon, ok! Je lui ai demandé si mon charme légendaire avait traversé le temps, et elle n'a pas voulu me répondre. Et puis elle a voulu partir.

- Et?

James s'était assis sur le lit de Sirius, à côté de l'intéressé.

- Ben je lui ai attrapé le poignet et l'ai retourné pour qu'elle me fasse face. Et alors, je lui affirmé que finalement oui, s'était obligé que mon charme soit reconnu au delà du temps.

- Et?

Remus lui était accoudé au baldaquin de son lit qui était le voisin de celui de Sirius.

- Elle a commencé une phrase: "j'aimerai bien..."

Il avait une expression extatique sur le visage en repensant à tout ça.

- Et?

Peter lui s'était assis par terre car il avait trop mal au pied à force de rester debout à attendre que Sirius veuille bien donner tout les détails de son histoire.

- Je l'ai interrompu et j'ai fini la phrase à sa place en lui suggérant qu'elle aimerait bien voir ça.

- Et?

C'était à nouveau au tour de James d'utiliser le petit mot de liaison. sorry je sais que ça porte un nom précis but, mes cours de français sont très loin derrière moi: ça date de la première, vu que j'ai fait S, donc ça remonte à trois ans.

- Et elle a dit qu'elle voulait savoir comment je pouvait en être aussi sûr.

- Et?

Remus venait de prendre le relais. Le loup-garou commençait à s'impatienter. Faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient obligé du lui tirer les vers du nez. D'ordinaire, Sirius Black était plutôt réputé pour raconter à ses amis tous ses explois, et ceux-ci devaient souvent l'interrompre avant d'en savoir trop, sinon, ils seraient déjà au courant que Séréna Hadfer le canon de l'école qui était en septième année l'an passé n'était pas si bien que ça sans tout ses vêtements, que Fancy Parkinson, la petite soeur de Jimmy Parkinson, futur père de Pansy Parkinson dit face de pékinois, la pire traînée de la maison Serpentard n'était pas un aussi bon coup qu'on pourrait l'espérer....

L'auteur épargnera d'autres détails aussi ragoûtant les uns que les autres sur les dessous "des filles" de Poudlard car cela pourrait prendre une fic rien que pour cela en connaissant la réputation du sieur Black. Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons, enfin à notre Siri.

- Et je lui ai dis que j'allais lui montrer. Et je l'ai embrassé.

- Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ça, Sirius.

- Au moins, moi je ne cache pas mes sentiments derrière une haine éternelle, Môssieu Potter!

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, Môssieu Black.

- Ah, vraiment, et si je vous parles d'une certaine Lily Evans, peut-être que cela vous éclairerait Môssieu Potter!

- Je n'ai aucun sentiments pour Evans, cria James.

- Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous James, répilqua Sirius d'un ton mordant.

Dans leur coin, Remus et Peter assistaient à la joute verbale des deux amis comptant les points.

- Ben là, quand même je dois dire que Sirius a raison. Sirius 1 - James 0, dit Peter.

- Ouais, et en plus, on a retrouvé le Sirius qu'on connait, ajouta Remus.

- Bon, maintenant que vous savez tout, il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger les pressa Sirius.

- Ah, toi on peut faire confiance à ton estomac quand il s'agit de manger.

- N'en rajoute pas James où je pourrait essayer de t'arranger le coup avec Lily...

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de faire ça!

- Et pourquoi donc?

Remus et Peter ne purent que sourrire et le premier murmura:

- Et c'est reparti!

Plus tard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur salle de classe, ils virent que Lily et Hermione étaient déjà là. En voyant Sirius et ses compagnons, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement à la pensée de ce qu'il s'était produit la veille, chose que deux personnes remarquèrent sans problème: Lily et Remus. Sirius quand à lui était sur un petit nuage rien que de voir son "ange".

Le cours commença rapidement après que le professeur Mac Gonagall fut arrivée.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça, Lily?

- Arrête j'ai bien vu comment tu as rougit tout à l'heure quand Il est arrivé.

- Et alors?

- Ne me dit pas que tu vas rester comme ça sans rien faire? demanda Lily horrifée.

- Ben... si.

- Oh!

- De toute façon, ça lui passera, comme toujours.

- Oui, comme toujours... Attends! Tu as dit comme toujours, ça veut dire que tu le connais alors, chuchota Lily en jetant un coup d'oeil au professeur Mac Gonagall qui heureusement était dans le fond de la classe, à la table des Maraudeurs en train de réexpliquer pour la énième fois l'objectif du cours à Pettigrow.

- Oui, admit Hermione. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi!

- Ok, Ok.

- N'empêche je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu...

- Lily, s'il te plait, ne pose pas de question, je n'ai pas envie, un point c'est tout!

- Bon, d'accord.

Elle retourna à son Paon qui se tenait bien sagement sur la table et lui redonna sa forme originelle qui était une plume.

- N'empêche que Sirius est bien trop calme par rapport à d'habitude et je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose, se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

C'était apparement une chose qui n'avait pas non plus échappée au professeur de Métamorphose mais, pour elle, la raison n'était pas la même, et elle s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'une de leurs farces se mette en route, mais rien ne se produisit jusqu'à la fin du cours sonne. Et à la sonnerie, ils sortirent bien sagement, comme le reste de leur classe.

- Eh bien, voilà qui est étrange! Mais bon, c'est une habitude dans ce château.

Et elle oublia bien vite l'incident, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, puisque rien ne s'est passé.


	6. Potions et professeur de potions ne font...

Bien, voici la suite avec énormément de retard suite à mes péripéties causées par mon déménagement au début du mois de Janvier: soit pas de téléphone pendant trois semaines et pas d'internet pendant un mois! Et encore j'en passe!

Un conseil! Comme dirait ma copine Mélu' évitez de déménager!

* * *

RAR:

Kloona: Ben la suite aura mis du temps à cause des raisons explquées au dessus, mais j'essaie d'avancer.

Severia Dousbrune: Pour le: "ça lui passera", en fait ça se rapporte surtout au fait qu'il est réputé pour changer de filles comme on change de chemises. Et puis... Qui dis que la relation est déjà installée?

J'suis sadique, n'est-ce pas? Mais je dirais rien! C'est mon dernier mot (Jean-Pierre!).

Chapitre 6: Potions et professeur de potion ne font pas toujours bon ménage!(1)

- Bien, bien! Voici donc notre nouvelle arrivante!

Mr Derdu, le professeur de potions venait tout juste d'arriver, et était au moins aussi sarcastique que l'était Rogue. "Au moins, je sais d'où il tient cette manie". Il était le directeur de la Maison Serpentard lui avait dit Lily et avantageait toujours sa propre Maison. "Voilà encore une chose qui ne changera jamais".

- Sortez vos livres page 96. Aujourd'hui et pendant deux mois, nous allons travailler sur le Polynectar. Bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'une seule personne réussisse cette potion, mais elle est à votre programme, alors, nous devons la faire.

- Le professeur Derdu est toujours comme ça! Il nous fait faire des potions plus compliquées que celle qu'on est sensé faire. Je suis sûr que le Polynectar n'est pas au programme, chuchota Lily à Hermione.

- Dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour bavardage intempestif Miss Evans, et sachez que le polynectar a été ajouté au programme des septièmes années cet été! Maitenant, au boulot! Les instructions sont au tableau.

Il ondula légèrement sa baguette magique et les instructions y apparurent.

Ingrédients:

5 chrysopes

3 sangsues (s'assurer qu'elles soient vides de tout sang)

1 sisymbre

9 gouttes de polygonum

10g de corne de bicorne en poudre

15 cm² de peau de serpent de l'arbre du cap.

- Je veux vos potions sur mon bureau à la fin du cours!

"HeinÀ la fin du cours! Il a dû oublier qu'il faut un mois pour faire cette potion! Hum! Personne n'ose le contredire. Oulalahà coup sûr, on va s'en prendre plein la poire. Allez, courage Hermione, tu peux le faire, tu peux lever ta main et dire au prof que c'est impossible. Juste la main à lever, c'est pas trop dur. Et puis, on t'a pas envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien quand même"

Hermione leva donc la main.

- Monsieur?

Bien entendu, le professeur sembla ne pas la voir. "Grrr! Marre de cette réaction des Directeur de Serpentards"

- Monsieur?

Toujours pas de réactionà croire qu'il a été pétrifié! Sauf que le problème c'est qu'il continue à noter les copies qui sont devant lui.

- MONSIEUR!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Miss pour que vous vous croyez obligé de ma crier après? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor!

- Il est impossible qu'on vous rende la potion à la fin de l'heure!

- Ah bon? Il me semble que le professeur ici, c'est moi! Et..

- Mais monsieur, il faut un mois pour faire cette potion!

- 20 points, pour m'avoir interrompu! Et une retenue ce soir!

"Génial, je commence bien ma première journée à cette époque! Oh, et puis zut! Si il ne connais pas son métier, c'est pas de ma faute. Si jamais, il nous met des mauvaises notes alors que je l'ai prévenu, j'irais voir Dumbledore et puis c'est tout"

Là dessus, Hermione commença sa potion, appliqua à la règle les recommendations écrites au tableau et rendis sa potion à la fin du cours tout en sachant bien qu'elle serait complètement ratée.

- Eh bien, tu commence bien ton année, fit remarquer Lily.

- Oui, je sais. C'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes, mais... disons que je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire mal mon travail.

- Ouais, mais le polynectar n'est pas au programme! Et puis, j'ai déjà lu tout les livres de potion de la bibliothèque et je n'ai pas vu un passage sur le polynectar!

- As-tu lu ceux de la réserve?

- Ceux de la réserve!

- Ben oui, on est en septième année et on a l'autorisation d'aller dans la réserve pour nos recherches!

Ça ne me dis pas comment tu peux savoir qu'il faut un mois pour faire le polynectar!

- Eh bien...

Hermione tourna la tête.

- Je te le dirais... mais pas ici, d'accord?

Ça marche! On en parlera ce soir après manger.

- Ok.

Le soir après manger.

- Alors, tu m'explique?

- Attends! Pas ici!

- Tu veux qu'on aille où?

- La salle sur demande!

- La salle quoi?

- Suis-moi!

Arrivées devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, Hermione passa trois fois devant en pensant à une salle pour être tranquille. Et une porte apparut.

- Waouh! Je ne connaissais pas! Comment tu...

- Secret! Bien, au moins ici on est tranquille!

- Ok, alors dis-moi comment ça se fait que tu es au courant pour le polynectar?

- Eh les gars, regardez, il y a du monde dans la salle sur demande!

- Je croyais qu'on était les seuls à la connaître! fit remarquer Peter.

- T'as ta cape James?

- Ouaip!

- Alors sors là, on va écouter à la porte.

- Ok Sirius!

Un moment passa.

- J'entends rien, grogna Sirius.

- Rem, t'entends quelque chose?

- C'est Lily et Hermione.

-Eh biença s'est passé pendant ma deuxième année... Il faut que tu me jure de ne rien raconter de ce que je vais te dire, sinon, j'aurais sûrement des ennuis, même si ce n'est pas le Dumbledore de mon époque.

- Sur ma magie, je te jure de ne rien dévoiler.

- Elle a fait un serment sur sa magie, je n'entends plus rien.

- Oh flûte!

- Je ne te le fais pas dire Sirius, pour une fois qu'il y avait quelque chose d'interessant!

- Bah, on essaiera de se renseigner discrètement!

- Ok! Alors, en deuxième année quelqu'un terrorisait Poudlard. On a retrouvé la chatte de Rusard pétrifié et un message sur le mur disant"La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritiers prenez garde". Et un Serpentard, notre ennemi de toujours a dit aussitôt après: Bientôt ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe. Et ça a été le cas. À chaque foisça a été le cas. Avec mes amis, on a fais du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de trois Serpentards pour interroger Mal.. notre ennemi.

- Mal qui?

Hermione hésita. Devait-elle le dire?

- Malfoy. Il semblait savoir quelque chose. Il nous a fallut deux mois pour faire la potion. Personne ne l'a su.

- Mais comment vous avez fait? Je veux dire, pour ne pas vous faire prendre?

- On a utilisé les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde!

- Oh! C'est vrai que personne n'y va jamais! Et alors? Qui c'était?

- Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'en parler plus que ça.

- S'il te plait!

- Eh bien en fait...

- Allez!

- Mon ami entendait des voix qui venaient des murs et j'ai fini par faire un rapprochement.

- Entre quoi et quoi?

- La légende racontait qu'un monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pourrait contrôler.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Quel est le signe particulier de Serpentard?

- ...

- Il parle fourchelang. Et souvent, c'est un don qui se transmet de génération en génération. Donc le monstre était un serpent. Ensuite je suis aller faire quelque recherche à la bibliothèque. Car en plus des coqs avaient été égorgés. Le monstre était un Basilic, le roi des serpents et qui plus que tout redoute le chant du coq! Les araignées le fuit. Et le moyen de déplacement, c'était les conduits de canalisation.

- Mais le Basilic ne tue-t-il pas d'un simple regard?

- Oui, mais là à chaque fois, personne ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux directement. Pour Miss Teigne, je me suis rappelée qu'il y avait de l'eau: Mimi venait de faire une crise et l'eau des toilettes avait débordé. Colin Crivey l'avait vu au travers de son appareil photo. Justin Finch-Fletchley l'a vu au travers de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Mais quend je suis revenu de la bibliothèque j'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai demandé à une fille qui passait à côté de moi si elle avait un miroir. On a regardé dans le couloir à l'aide du miroir et on a été pétrifiées.

- Waouh! Mais alors comment vous vous en êtes sortis?

- J'avais pris des notes et le papier était dans ma main. Mes amis en me rendant visite ont fini par le trouver. Mon ami Harry qui entendait des voix était en fait fourchelang..

- Alors c'était lui!

- Non, mais beaucoup l'ont cru. En fait, c'est à cause d'un mauvais sort qu'il a prit qu'il a... avait cette faculté. Un nouveau message a été trouvé. La soeur de mon ami Ron avait été emmené dans la chambre des secrets. Et comme Ron et Harry avaient découvert l'entrée de la chambre, ils sont descendus, et Harry s'est battu contre le Basilic et l'ont sauvé.

- Eh ben dis donc! En deuxième année!

- En fait, c'était Tom Jedusort qui avait prit le contrôle de Ginny à l'aide de son journal intime qui aspirait sa personnalité plus elle écrivait dedans.

- Eh... beh...

- Voilà, tu sais tout! Enfin, la deuxième année.

- Parce qu'il vous est arrivé d'autres trucs?

- Mmh mmh. Mais là je dois aller en retenue.

- Ma pauvre, je te plaint. Dès ton premier cours de potion. Il va t'avoir à l'oeil maintenant.

- Oh, tant pis! Au moins je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et on ne me traitera pas de Miss Je-Sais-Tout à tout-va!

- Mademoiselle Trents! Vous êtes à l'heure à ce que je voie! Parfait! Puisque vous semblez ne pas être d'accord avec les instructions que je vous avait laissé pour le polynectar, pour votre retenue vous me ferez ce que vous _pensez_ être le polynectar!

- Mais ça va me prendre un mois!

- Eh bien dans ce cas vous viendrez ici pendant un mois le temps d'avoir fini! Maintenant vous pouvez commencer. J'installerais un bouclier de protection afin qu'aucun de mes incapables d'élèves ne fausse votre potion... même si je doute de sa finalité.

Aussitôt, Hermione commença. Elle se rappelait parfaitement la potion pour l'avoir préparé en deuxième année, alors elle retranscrivit tout par écrit:

_Dans 15 mL d'eau:_

_Sisymbre ceuilli à la pleine lune_

_Quelques touffes de Polygonum_

_Une dizaine de Sangsues_

_Saupoudrer de Chrysopes mortes._

_À cuire pendant 21 jours à feu doux_

_Ajouter la corne de bicorne en poudre et la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap_

_Pendant une quinzaine de jours._

_Enfin, morceau de celui dont on veut prendre l'apparence, en général des cheveux._

"Eh bien, allons-y"


	7. On a toujours le choix, mais comment fai...

RAR:

Stellmaria: Faut jamais désespérer pour avoir la suite, tu sais. C'est juste que je prends mon temps pour écrire, et puis surtout, comme je suis à la fac, j'ai pas mal de boulot et donc je n'écris pas tout les jours. J'ai été jusqu'à deux semaine sans ajouter la moindre ligne à ce dernier chapitre, pour dire!

Kaen Almariel: Pour ce qui est de faire des chapitre plus long... je vais essayer mais je promet rien! Tout dépend de l'idée que j'ai en tête pour le chapitre que j'écris.

Ti-Ni.Nani, Jorajho, Iris Potter et Harmony: Merci pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir même si elles sont pas longues, parce que c'est la preuve que ma fic plait et qu'elle est lue, alors continuez ces petites reviews!

* * *

Chapitre 7: On a toujours le choix... mais comment faire le bon?

Ce fut une Hermione exténuée qui arriva dans les dortoirs, et Lily ne put rien en tirer car elle s'endormi une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin:

> Alors, c'était comment ta retenue hier?

> Oh, je n'ai pas eu de chaudrons à récurer, ni toutes les tables à nettoyer, par contre il m'a demandé de faire le polynectar en un mois comme je l'ai dis en cours.

> Alors ça veut dire...

> Eh oui, pendant un mois je vais devoir aller tout les jours dans les cachots pour surveiller la potion!

> T'as vraiment pas de bol!

> C'est clair. Enfin, comme je l'ai déjà préparé, je n'aurais sûrement pas de problèmes.

> C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

> Oui, et ça ne semble pas changer avec le changement d'enseignant.

> Ah bon?

> Oui. Notre prof était... Très spécial. Disons qu'avec lui j'ai eu le droit d'être traité d'insuportable miss je-sais-tout pendant six ans. Une fois, avec mes amis, on a eu une altercation avec Malfoy devant le cachot de potion. Le sort de Malfoy m'est arrivé dessus. C'était un 'Dentes augmento', et il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas la différence avec avant.

> Quoi? Mais c'est monstrueux de dire ça.

> C'est sûr, je l'ai très mal prit. Même si maintenant je sais qu'il devait maintenir une apparence, je ne lui ai pas pardonné.

> Et c'était qui comme prof?

> Lily!

> Ben quoi, de toute façon, tu n'as aucun moyen de renter à ton époque! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'y est passé, mais, ça n'a pas dû être facile.

> Tu n'as pas idée... murmura Hermione.

> Apparement tu as perdu ton ami Harry et...

> Comment tu...

> Comment j'ai deviné? Tu a dit qu'il avait prit un mauvais sort et que c'était pour cela qu'il _avait_ la capacité de parler fourchelang. J'avais deux solutions: soit il n'a plus la capacité de parler fourchelang, soit il est mort. Il est mort, n'est-ce pas?

> Oui, avec Ron.

> Enfin, pour te dire que je pense que tu pourrais te servir de ce que tu sais du futur pour en influencer son évolution.

> Je voudrais bien Lily... mais je ne peux pas.

> Pourquoi?

> Parce qu'il s'y est passé des choses importantes! Trop importantes pour qu'on puisse les supprimer. Oui Harry et Ron sont morts! D'autres aussi sont morts! Mais le monde est libre de vivre comme il l'entend!

> Comment ça... le monde est libre de vivre comme il l'entend? Tu veux dire que V... Tu-Sais-Qui est mort?

> Oui. Tu comprends, je ne peux pas me risquer à modifier cela.

> Mais qui te dit que le fait d'être arrivé à cette époque ne va pas tout modifier.

> Je... je n'en sais rien.

> Très bien, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner: fais ce que tu penses être le mieux.

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Hermione s'ennuyait beaucoup, et pour la première fois, elle n'a pas pris la moindre note sur le cours.

> Psst! Hermione!

C'était Sirius!

> Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

> Rien, mais toi ça a pas l'air d'aller! C'est ta retenue d'hier qui s'est mal passée?

> Oh, non! C'est juste que...

> Tes amis te manques.

> Oui.

> Je comprends. C'est comme moi pendant les vacances! James, Remus me manques à un point... faut dire que j'ai une famile disons... très portée sur la magie noire et...

> Je sais, répondit distraitement Hermione.

> Tu sais?

> Euh... enfin je...

> C'est bon, t'es pas obligé de me donner des explications.

Que faire?

Il était temps à présent de faire un choix, et si possible de faire le bon. Mais comment faire le bon choix? Comment savoir ce qui sera le mieux? Comment choisir entre son coeur et sa raison? Comment peut-on choisir entre voir mourir ses nouveaux amis et voir le mal détruit à jamais en sachant tout ceux qui vont souffrir, et voir tout le monde réuni, heureux pendant un temps court certes, mais heureux tout de même et avec l'espoir qu'un jour tout pourrait s'arranger? Comment choisir entre un chemin déjà tracé et un chemin à tracer?

> Hermione?

> Hermione!

> HERMIONE! hurla Lily.

> Hum! Quoi?

> Eh ben dis donc, il t'en faut du temps pour émerger! Ça fait trois plombe que j'essaie de te joindre dur ta petite planète à toi, mais l'accès m'a été refusé tout le temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

> Excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

> C'est sûr j'avais pas remarqué! Et toi t'as pas remarqué que le cours est fini et qu'il nous reste à peine trois minute pour ralier la tour où on a cours de divination.

> Hein, quoi? Mais j'ai pas divination! protesta Hermione.

> Ben Dumby doit pas le savoir vu qu'il l'a marqué sur ton emploi du temps.

> Ah ouais, t'as raison.

> Je sais, toujours, railla Lily.

> Il sait que tu l'appelle Dumby?

> Hum, j'aimerais que tu n'en parle pas, parce que...

> Ok, Ok, je dirais rien.

> En tout cas, on a intérêt à se magner parce que le prof n'aime pas qu'on arrive en retard, et s'il te voie pas quand il fait l'appel, il va gueuler.

> Ok, Ok, je viens, maugéra Hermione. Pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi! Je hais la divination.

> Tu disais?

> Non, rien, je me disais combien j'aimais la divination, répondit Hermione avec un sourire pincé.

> Je vois, répliqua Lily avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

> Et ne te moque pas!

> Non, non, surtout pas!

* * *

> Bien, bien, il semble que cette année, j'ai une nouvelle élève! Même si je ne l'avais pas vraiment prévu, débuta le professeur Lulubella. 

> Tu parles, souffla Sirius aux Maraudeurs, le jour où il nous pondra un prophétie il tombera des Maggyar à pointes, des Détraqueurs et des Hyppogriffes.

Ce qui obligatoirement, les fit pouffer de rire avec le reste de la classe étant donné que la discrétion n'est pas vraiment un mot du vocabulaire du sieur Black.

> C'est possible de faire tomber des Maggyar à pointes, des Détraqueurs et des Hyppogriffes du ciel? demanda Peter.

> Mr Pettigrow, quand nous aurons besoin d'un bouffon du roi, on vous le dira.

Mais le rire provoqué par la remarque de Sirius était déjà propagé et, avec la réponse bébête de Pettigrow, il atteignait son paroxysme et était donc totalement visible aux yeux du professeur.

> Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait rire!

Le professeur commença à s'énerver fortement, ce qui est visible chez lui par une coloration de plus en plus rouge du visage et du cou, et au changement de tonalité dans sa voix: passant de grave à l'aigüe.

> Il devrait peut-être changer de lunettes, fit remarquer James.

> Ou plutôt de boule de cristal, répliqua Remus.

> Ouais, parce que là, elle m'a plutôt l'air encrassée, dit Peter. (nda: sa deuxième petite minute de gloire après avoir réussi à casser Sirius)

> C'est parce que pour la nettoyer, il bave dessus, alors au final, c'est pire qu'avant, répondit Sirius du tac au tac.

La classe riait de concert devant la comédie des quatres sacrés lascars, et même Lily était plié de rire.

> ÇA SUFFIT! Ça suffit maintenant! ARRÊTEZ! hurla-t-il avec sa voix suraigüe. Sortez, sortez tous!

Il s'approcha alors d'Hermione et lui siffla:

> La vie est pavé de nos choix, il ne tient qu'à nous de tracer celle que l'on souhaite. Maintenant, faites votre choix.

Et il s'éloigna, sous les sifflements des élèves qui étaient complètement déchaînés, et devant une Hermione toute abasourdie.

> Bon, il va falloir que je fasse mon boulot de Préfète en chef, dit Lily.

Elle haussa un peu la voix.

> Maintenant, ça suffit, le prof n'est plus là, alors, vous pouvez arrêtez de couiner comme des hyennes.

La réflexion remit tout le monde en connection avec la réalité. Et tout ce petit monde s'éparpilla d'un coup comme une envolée de moineaux.

Hermione, elle alla dans son dortoir, prit la cape d'invisibilité qu'elle mit sous sa robe de sorcier et la carte des Maraudeurs. En resortant, elle ne croisa personne, et pu donc se glisser sous la cape au coin d'un mur. Elle prit alors la direction de la statue de la sorcière borgne, mais arrivé devant, comme il y avait du monde, elle se dit que finalement, elle pouvait utilisé le passage derrière le miroir au quatrième étage. (nda: référez-vous à votre HP3 > folio p.211) Elle regarda sur la carte et vis le bonhomme qui la représentait lever la baguette, faire un cercle de la droite vers la gauche et dire Invisibilus. Aussitôt, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était présent dans le couloir, elle suivi les instructions et la surface vitrée du miroir devint totalement transparente, donnant l'impression d'avoir disparu. Elle passa au travers et pu voir la glace se reformer derrière elle. Elle fit quelque pas et arriva devant un immense tobogan qu'elle descendit. En bas, elle se mit à suivre le chemin qui était assez long. Finalement, elle en vit le bout. Le passage donnait sur une trappe qu'elle ouvrit, et elle se retrouva dans une cave. Discrètement elle sortit et se rendit compte que la cave en question était celle d'une maison abandonnée. Une fois dehors, elle prit la direction de la cabane hurlante.

_"La vie est pavé de nos choix, il ne tient qu'à nous de tracer celle que l'on souhaite. Maintenant, faites votre choix."_. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela? Comment savait-il qu'elle avait un choix à faire? _"Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux"_. C'était ce que lui avait dit Lily.

Si je laisse les choses aller comme elles vont, alors James et Lily vont se marrier, Harry va naître, Sirius sera son parrain, Voldemort voudra leur mort à cause de la prophétie de Trelawney, Sirius sera officiellement le gardien du secret des Potter, mais officieusement ce sera Peter, Peter les trahira, ils mourront, Voldemort sera anéanti pour treize ans, Harry sera connu comme le garçon qui a survécut, n'aura jamais connu ses parents et vivra un enfer chez sa famille moldu pendant dix ans. et puis, à Poudlard, il rencontrera Ron, il me rencontrera, il sauvera la pierre philosophale, il combattra le Basilic en deuxième année, il sauvera Sirius du baiser du Détraqueur en troisième année, participera à la coupe de feu, subira les colères d'Ombrage en cinquième année et en sixième année, il pulvérisera Voldemort mais mourra avec son ami de toujours Ron Weasley, m'abandonnant seule.

Alors que si je préviens James et Lily pour Peter, eh bien... Ils ne mourront peut-être pas, Harry ne sera pas le survivant, il n'y aura pas de prophétie et... Aura-t-on une chance de vaincre Voldemort?

> Oh! J'en ai marre! Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur moi?

> Tsss, tsss! Si tu te parle toute seule, c'est que c'est le début de la folie!

Hermione se retourna et vit...

> Sirius!

> Eh oui, en chair et en os... et aussi en muscle, dit-il avec un petit clin d'oeil. Je constate que les pasages secrets pour sortir de Poudlard n'ont aucun secret pour toi!

> En effet.

> Qu'est ce qui tombe toujours sur toi?

> Je...

> Tu?

> Pour simplifier la chose, disons qu'en remontant le temps, j'ai la possibilité de modifier certains évènements qui sont... déterminants pour le futur.

> Est-ce que... Est-ce que cela concerne tes amis?

> Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Est-ce que je pourrais vivre en sachant qu'ils vont mourir? Que vous allez mourir, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Seulement, Sirius l'entendit quand même. Hermione avait la tête baissée pour cacher ses larmes à son ami.

> On va... mourir?

> De toute façon, ça nous arrive à un moment ou à un autre... mais...

> Mais?

Elle releva la tête, montrant clairement son visage innondé par ses larmes.

> Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et fit ce qu'il pensa être le mieux: il la berça, tout en caressant ses cheveux bouclés. Ses cheveux qu'il trouvait si beaux. Il voulait effacer toute trace de larmes de ses yeux couleur chocolat qui le faisaient rêvé depuis des nuits.

> Shhhh! Tout ira bien, je suis là... Tout ira bien... Mon amour, cesse de pleurer, je t'en prie.

> Mon amour?

Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pensait pas lui dire de cette façon, mais... c'était fait, alors...

> Je t'aime Hermione et si ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais je voulais que tu le sache.

> Moi aussi... je t'aime.

Finalement, sa décision était prise.

* * *

Alors, voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer, le prochain, vous l'aurez, je ne sais pas trop quand, parce que pour l'instant, il n'est pas commencé. Juste pour info, je pense qu'un certain maître de potion devrait bientôt faire son apparition. Alors, mainteant que vous avez bien lu jusqu'en bas, il y a un petit bouton, pour envoyer des reviews, c'est pas long, et ça permet à l'auteur, en l'occurence, moi, de savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas. En gros, vous pouvez aussi bien m'envoyer des fleurs que des tomates pourries!

Bizzzz, Plumette.


	8. Potions et professeur de potions 2

Oulalahhhhhhhh! Je sens que je vais me faire taper sur le bout des doigts avec une règle en fer, et me faire mettre au coin avec un bonnet d'âne!

Bon, alors, avant toute chose, j'espère que tout le monde à passer de bonne fêtes de fin d'années (je sais, je suis en retard!), et je souhaite donc à tous une très bonne année, pleine de bonnes choses ( c'est à dire moins chargées que la mienne, avec si possibles pas d'exams!).

Bien, maintenant que ceci est fait... eh bien, toutes mes excuses, mais j'ai été complètement prises dans mes études: C'est pas une excuse, je sais, mais bon, j'avais pas envie de redoubler encore ma première année! Et puis, cette année, c'est... Pire encore que l'année dernière, d'ailleurs en ce moment je prépare mes exams (c'est à la fin du mois!), donc, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à écrire, même si je fais trois ou quatres lignes de temps en temps! Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que le syndrôme de la page blanche ne m'a pas touché!

Hum! Normalement, y'a plus le droit à mettre les réponses aux reviews, alors je vais faire une éxception pour le dernier chapitre parce que sinon certain vont être surpris de recevoir une réponse pour une review datant de mathusalem.

Merci à diabolickvampyr et Sword-Inu pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir!

Stellmaria: Dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'espère que ça aura valu le coup d'attendre!

IthilIsilwen: Sorry, mais je crois que ce chapitre est encore un peu plus court.

Voldy: merci pour tes encouragements, ça me va "droit au coeur"! Attention de ne pas me tuer! Lol

Ellana: Si c'est pas des tomates pourries, alors tant pis! Snif, snif... Et du Ketchup? Comme ça je pourrais en mettre dans mes pâtes!

Creme de Moshi: ... La suite, c'est maintenant! En tout cas, c'est une idée les fleurs qui sentent la tomate pourrie. C'est moins embêtant pour nettoyer! lol!

Et maintenant! Veuillez faire un triomphe pooouuuuuuuurrrrrrrr... Ce nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 8: Potions et professeur de potion ne font pas toujours bon ménage (2)**

Tout les jours depuis maintenant deux semaines, Hermione passait dans les cachots, en dehors de ses cours de potion, afin de vérifier l'état de son polynectar. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Enfin, disons que le fait qu'elle ai pensé à protéger son chaudron afin qu'aucun petit malin de Serpentard ne vienne faire tout louper, y avait grandement aider.

Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le cachot, Hermione se réjouit d'avoir eu cette idée. Elle tourna légèrement le contenu du chaudron, vérifia la temprature, puis apposa à nouveau ses protections avant de partir en direction de la tour des Gryffondors pour y retrouver Sirius et les autres.

Bien sûr, comme tout ce qui est secret à Poudlard est connu de tout le monde, le fait qu'elle sortait avec Sirius avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école, et pour cela, elle devait subir les railleries des Serpentard, et les coups de gueule des fans du clan des Maraudeurs qui ne supportent pas qu'une fille sorte avec lui en ne faisant pas partie de leur groupe d'hystérique mégalo abonné au "Sirius Day", journal relatant la journée complète de leur idole, avec toutes ses répliques genre:

"Peter, arrête de te goinfrer comme ça, vient plutôt faire du sport pour garder une ligne parfaite comme moi!"

"Rémus, tu devrais profiter du soleil plus souvent, tu pourrais avoir un teint hâlé qui plairait aux filles, sans pour autant m'égaler."

"James, il y a tant de filles à Poudlard qui n'attende de nous qu'un seul geste pour être à nos pieds et toi tu t'entêtes avec Evans. Relax Max, profite de la vie!"

Et encore tant d'autres que je ne citerais pas, cependant, je ferais remarquer au lecteur, que je n'ai vraiment pas compris où elles ont pu aller pêcher ses sornettes.

Conscience de l'auteur C'est toi qui écris le texte je te rappelle!

Ah oui, pardon. Enfin, je disais donc, le fait de sortir avec Sirius n'était absolument pas secret et que cela ne lui avait pas vraiment attiré la sympathie de certaines personnes.

Un jour, alors qu'ils trainaient dans les couloirs, hum... enfin, ils se promenaient! ILS, soit Sirius, Rémus, James, Peter, Hermione et aussi Lily. Celle-ci ayant décidé de ne pas laisser son amie seule avec ces abrutis. "Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux sortir avec Sirius" Lui avait-elle dit. "Certes, il est pas mal, mais franchement niveau mentalité, il laisse à désirer!".

Enfin, donc, ce jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient sans encombres, sans aucun problèmes, sans aucunes engueulandes, hormis celles, éternelles entre James et Lily, ils croisèrent... tadada! Un fameux groupe de Serpentards.

Parmi ce fameux groupe de Serpentards se trouvaient le grand méchant Loup alias Lucius Malfoy, le vilain Petit Canard alias Servillus alias Severus Rogue, les Trois Petits Cochons qui en fait n'étaient que deux alias Crabbe et Goyle-pères, la fée Carabosse alias la très méchante cousine de Sirius, j'ai nommé Bellatrix Lestrange, mais encore Black à l'époque, son futur mari n'étant pas là ayant un an de plus qu'eux tous, et enfin Voldychouninet alias... alias personne du tout puisque Tommy chéri n'était plus à Poudlard depuis un bail (quel vieux crouton celui-là!) et que de toute façon, il se serait pas laissé mené par un mini-Lucius blondinet!

Bien entendu, ce même mini-Lucius pris la parole en tant que chef de bande des ratés de Walt Disney et de ... (c'est de qui au fait les trois petits cochons? j'arrive même plus à m'en rappeler! Et le vilain petit Canard? Je crois qu'à force d'écrire plein de bêtises j'anihile le peu de mémoire qui peut me rester!).

- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas nos petits gryffondors amoureux des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe!

Forcément, James et Sirius réagirent au quart de tour, mais Lily et Hermione les arrêtèrent aussitôt.

- Black, je ne te pensait pas aussi irrécupérable. Aller à Gryffondor, passe encore, y'a bien des Gryffondors pour apprécier le Maître, quitter tes parents pour aller chez les parents de cet amoureux des moldus, ça peut encore aller, ils sont quand même de sang pur, mais sortir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe!

- Crois-moi, Malfoy, je préfère mille fois mieux être une Sang-de-Bourbe comme tu prends plaisir à m'appeler que d'être Mangemort et de lécher les bottes à un taré mégalo totalement décérébré qui a décidé de se faire appelé Voldemort et de rayer tous les moldus du planisphère!

Là, gros blanc... pendant lequel on peut entendre Crabbe ou Goyle, impossible de savoir, demander bêtement: "C'est quoi un planisphère?", avant que Malfoy ne se reprenne ne sachant pas non plus ce que c'était que cette chose étrange dont la Sang de Bourbe venait de parler, sûrement un de ces gadgets moldus qui ne servent strictement à rien.

- Comment ose -tu prononcer son nom? Le Lord Noir te fera regretter cet affront!

- T'inquiète, j'attendrais avec impatience ce jour!

Là dessus, elle le contourna et continua son chemin suivi par des Maraudeurs et une Lily qui essayaient encore de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione 1 - Mini-Lucius 0!

Et la journée continua aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé. Sirius et James n'arrivaitent pas à se remettre de la façon dont elle avait rembaré l'affreux Jojo, enfin, l'affreux, l'abominable (homme des neiges!) Lucius Malfoy.

Et les suivantes passèrent aussi bien, avec juste quelques regards mauvais des Serpentards à leur égard, notament venant de Lucius. Et ainsi arriva le jour où le polynectar fut enfin fini! Hermione allait pouvoir rabattre le caquet à cet imbécile d'idiot qui se prenait pour un prof de potions.

Comme toujours, Mr Derdu était de très bonne humeur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de retirer des points aux Gryffondors et d'en donner aux Serpentards, même notamment aux deux petits cochons (Crabbe et Goyle) ce qui relevait totalement de l'exploit car une fois qu'il eu le dos tourné leur chaudron explosa! Bien entendu, à la fin du cours il demanda à notre voyageuse du futur si son ploynectar était prêt, chose qu'il ne manquait pas de faire à chaque fin de cours.

Cependant, contrairement au fois précédente, la réponse d'Hermione fut positive.

- Bien, puisque votre soit-disant polynectar est prêt, faites nous donc une démonstration!

- Mais, avec joie professeur.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha du professeur de potion. Une fois devant lui, elle lui dit:

- Je suis sûre que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'emprunte un cheveux de votre tête afin de finir la potion, ainsi je pourrais la tester!

- Vous voulez prendre un de mes cheveux! Mais êtes-vous folle? Prenez donc un cheveux d'un de vos camarades!

- C'est pourtant vous qui m'avez cassé les pieds avec ça durant ces deux derniers mois, alors, vous pouvez bien faire un effort.

A contre coeur celui-ci sacrifia, pour la bonne cause un de ces précieux cheveux, faisant bien attention que ce ne soit qu'un seul et pas trois ou quatre! Faut dire qu'avec le peu qu'il avait, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire une perruque: normal puisqu'il était plutôt du genre a en avoir besoin.

Une fois le très Préééééciiieeeuuuuuxxx Cheveux pris, Hermione le mis dans son chaudron, remua quelques instants puis, avec sa louche mis un peu de la mixture dans une gobelet.

Dans un coin du cachot, on pouvait voir la bande des ratés de la maison Serpentard ricanner, hormis Rogue. À croire qu'il savait que sa potion était la bonne. Mais bon, elle même ne savait faire le polynectar que parce qu'avec Harry et Ron, ils en avaient eu besoin!

Elle avala donc son gobelet en retenant une grimace, et attendit la transformation. Elle prit cependant soin d'aggrandir ses vêtements et ses chaussures pour qu'ils ne craquent pas pendant la transformation.

Au début, le prof eu un sourire de triomphe en ne voyant rien venir qui se figea lorsqu'il la vit se crisper et commencer à se changer... en son double!

- On dirait que vous avez eu de la chance Miss Trent. Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez sortir.

Hermione rangea ses affaires et sortit, accompagnée par Lily, Sirius, rémus, James et Peter.

- C'est dégueulasse, il aurait quand même pu te mettre des points pour avoir réussi, s'exclama Lily!

- Sauf que je l'ai surpassé dans sa matière, et ça l'a vexé. Il n'allait pas me donner de points pour lui avoir prouver qu'il avait tort. C'est un serpentard je te signale.

- Ouais, mais quand même... C'est pas juste, rajouta Sirius, en venant passer son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

- Qui a dit qu'il était juste?

- Mouais, t'as raison.

- Mais bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison!

- Peuh... N'importe quoi, je suis sûr que moi aussi je peux avoir raison.

- Oh, sûrement, mais pas sur ce sujet.

- Vous avez vu, il se comportent déjà comme un vieux couple, fit remarquer Peter.

- Même paas vrai!

- C'est pas vrai!

- Le pire, c'est qu'en plus ils répondent en même temps, dit James.

- On appelle ça être sur la même longueur d'onde, rajouta Lily.

- ...

- Ben Rémus, tu ne met pas ton grain de sel toi aussi? demanda Sirius.

- Tu veux que je vous dise quoi!

- Ben ... J'sais pas.

- Alors t'as ta réponse.

Et c'est en bavardant joyeusement qu'ils s'éloignèrent pour aller en cours da Divination, c'est vous dire Ô combien ils étaient pressés.


End file.
